


Shivers Down Your Spine

by rain_sleet_snow



Category: Primeval
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-16
Updated: 2009-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline can't let go of the anomalies, and private research pays off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shivers Down Your Spine

            Caroline would have liked to pretend that the sheets before her didn’t exist. If her boss knew about them, he’d be furious. Caroline would have rejoiced if she wasn’t so scared, but the print-outs of internet forums, articles and police incident reports lying in front of her terrified her.

 

            MYSTERIOUS CREATURE SPOTTED.

 

            ESCAPED ELEPHANT OR EYESIGHT ERROR?

 

            UFO SIGHTING, 31/10/23.

 

            Caroline chewed her lip. She had waited years for this evidence, and now she had it she wanted it to go away. It was time to pass this on.

 

              She picked up her phone. “Lorraine, it’s Caroline. Something’s come up.”


End file.
